tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 186
My name is Victoria Winters. The night air at Collinwood is cold and very still. Even the wind off the sea seems hushed and waiting. Waiting and listening. Listening for a voice from beyond time, from beyond the grave; waiting for the words that might free the living; free them from a haunting terror. But the words have not yet come. And a small group of mortals, like the night air, like the sea wind, wait. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode has been made available on disc 1 of Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 6 and disc 21 of the'' Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series'' DVD collection. * Opening narration: Alexandra Moltke. * Closing still: Old House parlor. * On the production slate, this episode is identified as episode #51. * This episode was recorded on March 2nd, 1967. * Actor Bob O'Connell who plays bartender Bob Rooney is uncredited in this episode. * Final appearance of Doctor Peter Guthrie; dies in this episode. * Behind-the-scenes appearance by Maggie Evans, who appears as the unheard voice on the other end of a telephone call. * This episode shows the juke box and pay phone at the Blue Whale on the bar-side of the room. In other episodes, both the juke box and the pay phone are seen on the opposite side of the room. Bob Rooney apparently likes to change the décor a lot at the Blue Whale. Bloopers * David Henesy jumps the gun a bit with his dialogue and talks over David Ford in the opening scene from the episode. * Burke Devlin says that Laura's maiden name was Laura Murdoch, when he should have just said Murdoch. * The sounds of production equipment scraping across the floor can be heard fairly consistently during the scenes at the Old House. Quotes * Peter Guthrie: Why does she look like fire? Laura? Laura Murdoch! No! No, leave me alone. Fire. It's blinding me. Gotta stop the car. It's going faster! I can't stop it! Brakes won't stop it! I can't control it! It's... it's out of control! No! No! Nooooo! .... * Burke Devlin: I hear you've been on a couple of adventures lately? * Joe Haskell: Oh, nothing out of the ordinary. * Burke Devlin: Well, I didn't know you had such an extraordinary ordinary life. .... * Victoria Winters: You wanted to get rid of David. Why, Burke? * Burke Devlin: Because I've got something to tell you. About Guthrie. * Victoria Winters: About Guthrie? * Burke Devlin: He's dead. .... * Sam Evans: She did it to him. Laura Collins! She was responsible for this! * Burke Devlin: No one was responsible. Guthrie's car went out of control. * Sam Evans: Nuh-uh. She made it happen. She was responsible for it, just as she was responsible for me getting my hands burned! .... * Victoria Winters: He was more than my friend. He was our only hope for saving David. And now he's gone. He's gone. And no one can help us. .... * Victoria Winters: This may be our last chance of getting to the bottom of this. * Sam Evans: Ohhh no. You'll get to the bottom all right, but you'll never get to the top. See also External Links ---- Category:Dark Shadows: The Return of Laura Collins/Episodes Category:1967/Episodes